


Sittin' On The Dock Of The Bay

by Remlundskan



Category: Gotham (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, San Diego Comic-Con, Unrequited Love, secret pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Cory has a crush. On his married, male co-star.After all that touching and all that innuendo at Comic Con, someone had to do a little snippet.So I did.This is just for fun, not profit, and I don't know Cory, or Robin, but my life would be fifteen times more fun if I did.





	Sittin' On The Dock Of The Bay

Unlike some of his friends in the cast, Cory didn’t feel exhausted or drained at the end of Comic Con. He felt exhilarated. He loved every single second of it, loved the fans, loved the panels and the insane costumes, loved…

He stopped himself, abruptly, before he could allow himself to finish that thought. No point in going there. It was late and he was heading back to the hotel room, he really had other, better things to dwell upon than…

Robin!

To be fair, it wasn’t really his fault. As a rule, you couldn’t be in the same room as Robin Lord Taylor and not fall in love with him. Cory knew that, firsthand, because he had noticed this pretty much as soon as he had met the other man. For Cory, it wasn’t so much about gender as it was about personality and Robin… was exuberant. Everything about his was exuberant! And Cory had been fortunate enough to spend countless hours alone with this adorable, exuberant man.

It was no wonder that fans loved the relationship between the Riddler and the Penguin; the chemistry between him and Robin was tangible, it was a thing of beauty. They knew exactly where they had each other, knew exactly what would work and what wouldn’t. And it showed, in every single scene they had together. So of course people would pick up on it. Of course people would want Edward and Oswald to be together romantically.

He knew there were fans that wanted him and Robin to be together like that, as well. That amused him, as well as tormented him, because just like those fans, he knew that it was impossible.

It was impossible for so many reasons. Robin was a happily married man… And that, really, was the biggest reason of them all, if not the only reason. Robin would never feel the same way about Cory. And Cory had accepted that, a long time ago, he really had…

But during these conventions, all his thoughts and good deeds went flying out the window. Because that adorable man, with the deepest, most intense eyes that Cory had ever found himself staring into, really came alive at those. And it was infectious. It made Cory come alive as well. And when he was placed right next to Robin, he couldn’t stop himself. He had to touch. He made sure to fins every given opportunity to touch his amazing friend, stroke his neck, pat his back, holding his knee, whatever he could get away with that wouldn’t be perceived as weird or awkward.

There was a part of him that wondered, sometimes, if Robin knew. Sometimes, there would be a look in his eyes, or he would wink at Cory, he would put his hand over Cory’s… little things, insignificant, perhaps, to anyone that wasn’t head over heels, madly in love with Robin, but Cory was. He was head over heels, madly in love with Robin and he knew just about everything there was to know about him. So yeah, those little, insignificant things? They told Cory that Robin knew exactly how Cory felt about him.

And he would have to be a complete moron not to feel the way Cory reacted during *that* scene, having Robin pressed up against him like that, that oh-so-tight ass pushed, ever so slightly, against Cory, turning his head into mush, and a certain part of his body into solid rock. He had willed it away rather quickly, obviously; he was a professional and he had a job to do, so he had focused on the scene and neither he, nor Robin, had mentioned the incident after.

Not that anything would ever happen between them. Robin was married, and happily so, and Cory wasn’t one to ruin a happy marriage, no matter how he felt about the other man.

So he lived for these moments, for the golden opportunities, for the conventions, where they both came alive and he was free to touch and laugh and have fun. It was all he was ever gonna get, and he was fine with that.

No one needed to know about him laying awake at night in the hotel room, thinking about Robin. No one needed to know about the dreams and fantasies, how his hands turned into Robin’s hands, how he whispered Robin’s name into the pillow as he came,

No one needed to know that Cory was head over heels, madly in love with Robin.

Robin knew!

And that was enough!

It had to be!


End file.
